Secretly
by Ship-the-ships-I-ship
Summary: This one is kinda random I’m not really sure where its heading of if I’m even gonna finish it.
1. Background

Background summary!!!

All of the Kurosaki family is dead and in the Soul Society.

Karin's 3rd seat of 10th

Yuzu's 4th seat of 4th

Ichigo's 3rd seat of 13th

Isshin isn't in _a Squad. He drifts around_

This is Post Quincy War except every is alive because I cannot kill these precious souls.

already declared 4 dead*

Toshiro and Karin have been successful at hiding their relationship for years.

 _Until one day at least…_


	2. Are they?

**_I do not own Bleach_**

Toshiro and Karin have been dating since they were 13.

Since Karin died they have been able to spend more time together.

@a Lieutenant meeting

Before it starts they all talk about random things.

"Say Rangiku? What's the deal with your Captain? He seems different?"

"Yeah I was wondering about that too?"

"It seems like since Karin became the 3rd seat they've been together nonstop?"

"Captain Ukitake says he'd see them walking to Captains meetings together."

"Kuchiki told me that she'd wait for him outside the meeting hall sometimes."

Rangiku looks at the other Lieutenants and sighs "I wish I knew. I plan on asking him about it. Not that he'll answer."

"Do you think he might like her?"

"They _have_ been friends for years?"

"If it was anyone other than Hitsugaya we were talking about I could believe they fell in love."

Lieutenant of 1st division Sasakibe Chōjirō walks in "What's this about Hitsugaya being in love?"

Rangiku "Well.Captain's been acting weird. He and Karin are almost never apart anymore. Even to the point where she waits for him outside the meeting room."

"I've noticed that."

"I think it's time I took the plan into action!"

"Are you sure Rangiku?"

"He will yell at you."

"He always does. I'm gonna. Me, him, Rukia, Renji, Ikkaku, and Yumichika have to go to the Human World. And I think it's safe to assume Karin as well."

"Actually. Head Captain says he has a mission for her this afternoon so she won't be there."

"Really? Well in that case you 2 and the other 2 are helping me!"

Rukia and Renji fall pale and look at each other

"Wish we could but-"

"He'd kill us."

"No he won't? He'll kill me. Actually he won't because then he'd get stuck with even more work."

"Find out what he is hiding. Meeting over."

They all leave.

Meanwhile Hitsukarin!!!

Toshiro's working on paperwork with a pouting expression.

Karin smiles "Oh Toshi~"

"Yes my lady?"

"Can you take a quick break?" "Karin you know I'd love to. But I have to go do patrol with the others in the Human World soon. You have to see Head Captain in a little too." "Exactly. Please~"

Toshiro glances up at her. He sighs before putting his pen down and stands up.

Toshiro "A suppose a 5 minute break won't hurt."

Karin smiles "Good."

She grabs his hand and drags him to the private training room.

Toshiro smiles kissing her "Honestly my lady? Why are so rushed right now?"

"Because you're gonna go straight back to work in about 4.5 minutes."

He sighs pinning her against a rock "Do you really think I would."

Karin smiles kisses his neck "Nope~"

"Good." Toshiro smirks with his arm around Karin's waist untying her uniform.

Karin "Toshi~ not here~ later."

"Oh come on?" "Toshi." "But-" "Tonight." "Fine."

He tilts her up with his lips only centimeters from hers "I love you."

Karin smiles as his cool lips meet hers.

Just as they pull away they hear the door to training room open.

"Captain! Where are you! We need to leave soon! I swear lately our roles have been switched! Where are you?!"

Toshiro let's go of Karin and they pull out their Zanpakutō and pretend to have been fighting.

Karin whispers as they clash "We need to be more careful."

"No kidding."

Rangiku comes down "Captain!!"

They stop.

Toshiro "Crap the missions right now! Gotta go Karin keep training. For the record you did not win!"

"You forfeited so I won!" "We'll settle it when we get back!" "See ya Toshiro!" "Bye Karin! Come on Matsumoto!"

Human world!!

As all 6 of them walk around they talk about random things.

Rangiku "What about you Captain?"

Toshiro "I wasn't listening."

"The question was: Have you ever had a crush?"

"How this business related?"

"It's not. But we're all curious."

"What do you even like in a girl?"

"Or a guy it's hard to tell?"

"Are you implying you think I'm gay?!?!"

"We've never seen you look interested in a girl so?"

"I'm not gay!!"

"So you like a girl?"

"Doesn't matter."

"Who would you describe as a perfect girl?"

"None of your business."

"Come on~"

"No need to be shy~"

"It's none of your business. My personal life doesn't concern any of you."

"Hmmm~ Who was your first crush guys?"

Rukia "Believe it or not it was Renji."

Renji "Yeah we dated when we were kids back in Rukon."

"Aww cute! What about you two?"

Ikkaku "Some dude I thought was a girl."

Yumichika "Some guy that thought I was a girl."

Rangiku laughs "What are the odds!"

"What about you Rangiku?"

"Gin…"

"No surprise. What about you Hitsugaya?"

"No comment."

"Why not?"

"Reasons."

"Do you still like her?"

"Stay on guard something's coming."

"That's a lie. Nothing is coming."

"Toshiro-San what kind of girls do you like?"

"Not answering."

"Why not?!"

"Because if I did you'd all know exactly who she is."

Just as the words left his mouth Toshiro feels his entire body going red. The others stare at him not expecting that answer.

Toshiro stutters over his words "I-I'm just just gonna ah uh um gotta go!! Hollows across town! I'll go take of it haha bye!!"

He tries to leave but is stopped by the two Squad 11 boys.

Yumichika "Toshiro-san!"

Ikkaku "Hitsugaya!"

All of them "Name and story now!!"

Toshiro covers his face "N-n-n-n-n-no way!!!"

Rangiku "Come on Captain~ hints~??"

"No!! There's no way in hell I'll tell you guys!!"

"Why not?" "Don't you trust us?"

"In battle? Yes. With this? No!! And even if I did I wouldn't!!"

"Why?"

"Let me go!"

"Not until we get her name."

"Unhand me! That's an order!!"

The two let go at his command.

"That's low Hitsugaya."

"Pulling rank over something so little? Did not expect that from you."

"Listen. I'm a Captain. Head Captain left me in charge of this mission. Therefore. I outrank you 5. I have no obligation to answer any of your questions."

"I know how hard you're trying to sound intimidating and since you had that growth spurt you actually have become sorts intimidating. But… it's kinda hard to take you seriously when you're blushing that much and you were doing thing yo do when you're extremely nervous."

He tenses up "Sh-Shut up!!!!"

"So this girl?"

"Answers?"

"Yeah right after an Espada attacks us."

They frown at him.

Toshiro "It's not gonna happen. There's no way I'm telling you."

They all start laughing and point behind him as the Garganta opens.

Toshiro "YOU HAVE GOT TO BE KIDDING ME?!?!?!"

Nel jumps out [adult] "Toshiro! There you are!"

"Huh?"

"You're girlfriend came to Hueco Mundo to train. Hey why'd you suddenly get all tense?"

Toshiro blushes and fails to make words.

Rangiku "Nel? Who's his girlfriend?"

"Huh? It's K-"

"Nel don't!!"

"Huh?"

"Just don't say her name or anything about her."

The others cross their arms and watch them.

Toshiro "But why did you tell me she was in Hueco Mundo?"

"Because it's strange seeing a Soul Reaper there! I figured you should at least know what your girlfriend does when you're not with her!"

"Will you shut up!!!"

Nel giggles jumping back into the Garganta "Bye! I should get back! Me and Harribel are in charge there so I need to hurry! Good luck Toshiro-kun! I'll tell you're girlfriend you love her!"

"Nel will you shut up before I kill you!!!"

She sticks her tongue out the portal closes.

Toshiro turns around turning really red realizing they surrounded him.

Toshiro gulps "H-hey guys? Since we finished patrol? Why don't we all just go back to quarters or our offices or back to training? Yeah? That's a good idea? I have to go do some paperwork. So ahh yeah? Bye!"

He flash steps away before the can stop him.

Rangiku "Definitely."

"'I doubt."

"They're definitely dating."

"Called it"

"You didn't believe it?"

"Back to the Soul Society we go."

End chapter!!!!!


	3. Embarrassing Meeting

**_I do not own Bleach_**

Chapter 2

Soul Society!!

Karin is on a mission in the Human World.

Toshiro works on paperwork in his office when Rangiku comes in.

"Oh Captain!"

"Yes Matsumoto?"

"Can I ask you something?" She says leaning on his desk.

"If it will let me work in peace sure."

"Do you like Karin?"

Toshiro's pen snaps feeling himself turn red "Excuse me?"

"I said-"

"I heard you. That is not an appropriate question to ask in a work space."

"Come on~ I know there's someone!"

"Matsumoto please. I need to work."

"Have you kissed anyone?"

And another pens broken "Matsumoto!! These are personal questions you don't need to know the answer to!"

"Have you kissed Karin?"

"Where are these questions coming from!?"

"Come on! Everyone's curious!"

Toshiro looks up seeing the 4 others from the mission.

Toshiro "It's none of your business!"

"Come on Hitsugaya!"

"Do you like Karin?"

"Have you kissed her?"

"Are you two dating?"

Just as Toshiro is about to yell a hell butterfly flies in landing on Rangiku

Rangiku "There's a Captain and Lieutenant meeting. 3rd and 5th seats of Squad 11 are to come too. As well as anyone who has information about Captain of Squad 10 Hitsugaya Toshiro and 3rd seat of Squad 10 Kurosaki Karin."

Toshiro feels his entire body turn red as he slams his head against his desk.

The 5 hear him cursing under his breath.

"Welp! If there's a meeting let's go!"

They drag him to the meeting room.

Toshiro takes his place appearing calm but screaming inside.

Rangiku "So Captain you never answered me?"

"Matsumoto please. This is a meeting."

"It hasn't started yet."

"I'm not answering any of your stupid questions."

"Even if the answer to them is no?"

"Even if the answer is no. It is an inappropriate conversation to have while at work."

"But Captain! I just want to know if you kissed Karin!!" She whines rather loud.

A few of the others turn walking over to them.

Toshiro gulps.

"Matsumoto what did you just say?"

"I asked if my Captain has ki-"

Toshiro blushes "Matsumoto!!"

"I'm curious though have you?" "Yeah do you like her?" "You two are really close?" "What are you two exactly?"

"This is a highly inappropriate conversation to have at work."

"Come on they're simple questions!"

"Do you like Karin?"

Zaraki and Yachiru [shes 10 now] come in.

Yachiru "Floofy likes Karin!"

Zaraki "Oi? Lover Boy. Don't go soft on us."

Toshiro groans covering his face "Kill me."

They all keep questioning him.

Yama comes in.

Toshiro "Thank god! Head Captain is here we can start the meeting."

Everyone takes places and Yama starts the meeting.

Yama "This meeting is to answer all your recent questions."

He turns to Toshiro

"Captain Hitsugaya."

"Yes sir."

"What is your current relationship with Kurosaki Karin."

"She is my 3rd seat. We are good friends."

"Just friends? Captain Hitsugaya. Remember it is _I_ whois asking."

Toshiro gulps nervously.

"I believe the questions that were previously asked were: Have you kissed Karin and Do you like her?"

Toshiro feels himself turn red "Err uhh umm well we- I- may-"

He feels all the eyes on him.

"Answer."

He covers his face "Yes. Yes for both."

They fall silent for a moment.

Until it'sinterrupted by laughter

"C-Captain Hitsugaya!" "You like Karin!" "I called it!" "His expression!"

Toshiro curses to himself "Damn this is so humiliating!"

"Are you two dating."

"Y-yes."

"How long."

"Since we were both look wise 13."

"That was 10 years ago!!"

He gulps nervously sinking down

"You two have been hiding your relationship for 10 years."

"Ahhhh when you put it that way it sounds so much different."

"And Why is that." "How did _you_ see it."

"…avoiding an awkward conversation with you all…"

"So you hid your relationship to avoid this conversation."

"It sounds worse when you say it."

"Does anyone know about two."

"No."

"I see."

Rangiku slyly asks "So Captain? Who made the first move?"

"Matsumoto shut up!!!!"

Rangiku smiles innocently "It was just a question?"

Toshiro blushes glaring at her still being shorter but not by much.

Yama "Well Captain Hitsugaya. We are waiting for an answer."

"I-I did…"

Again laughter breaks out making Toshiro feel vulnerable as he covers the lower part of his face with his scarf.

"Wait a second?" "That mark on his neck?"

Toshiro who is now as red as Renji's hair fixes his scarf nervously.

Yama "Matsumoto."

"Alright." She moves his scraf "Orders Captain. You know I wouldn't go this far in a meeting."

They all notice the lipstick stain on his skin

Hisagi "Looks like someone had fun."

Yachiru looks confused "Ken-Chan what does he mean?"

Kenpachi "He means it looks like Captain Hitsugaya and the Kurosaki girl did it."

"Did it?"

Toshiro turns red "This can't possibly get more humiliating or awkward!"

"Captain Hitsugaya. Have you slept with her over these 10 years."

"I stand fucking corrected! Shit why is this necessary!! Can I be dismissed before I lose the last little bit of my pride!?!?"

"Nope."

"Why must I suffer!"

"Other than Yachiru you're the youngest."

"All of us are basically your older brothers and sisters."

"Am I cursed or something?!"

"Hitsugaya answer the question."

Toshiro blushes tensing up.

After Toshiro fails to make words they start laughing again.

"I can't believe it!" "Captain Hitsugaya and a Kurosaki!" "Guess he's not the innocent one anymore!" "Not a virgin either!!"

Rangiku laughs ruffling his hair "Guess my Captain's no longer a little kid!"

Toshiro can't possibly get any redder "This is so humiliating…"

"So when can we except kids?" "Yeah I'm pretty sure when those two have kids things will go crazy!" "The child of two child prodigies! Hell they'd probably be Captain by the time their 5!"

"No one said anything about kids!!!!"

"Well you had sex with her?" "You know that's how babies are made?" "If you don't use protection-"

"For fucks sake guys!!! I'm not getting her pregnant!!!"

"When are you two getting married?" "Oh I want to design dresses and suits for it!" "You guys should have a winter wedding!" "I'll be flower girl!!" "Don't forget to ask her father for her hand in marriage!"

"We're not getting married!!!"

"Huh? Why not?" "Yeah you two practically are?"

"Are not!!! When is this meeting gonna end?!?! I need to go back to doing my work."

"Is your work Karin?"

"She's on a mission in the Human World idiot."

"Funny how _that's_ the thing you comment." "Not about us saying you were gonna fuck her when this is done."

"I was hoping to ignore that."

"Meeting over. You're dismissed."

Without wasting a second Toshiro flash steps away.

Rangiku smiles and sighs "Do you guys have any idea what will happen to me when I get back to the office?"

"Good luck Rangiku." "Can you believe it though?!"

"I've never once seen him that embarrassed or nervous ever!"

"I don't think anyone has. Momo?"

"Nope. The only time I've see him blush was about 10 years ago. Whenever he came back from a mission. He wouldn't stop smiling and was always a little pink."

"I remember that? He had a foolish, embarrassing, love sick look for a while."

They look towards the Senkaimon seeing it open.

"Huh?"

"It's Karin. She finished her mission yesterday and decided to come back today."

They all look at Rangiku

"Oh boy. Are you all gonna suggest I spy on them."

"Yes."

"Mkay."

End chapter


End file.
